A transaction processing performance council (Transaction Processing Performance Council, TPC for short)-C test is a basic program for testing online transaction processing performance created in a relational database. Input/output (Input/output, I/O for short) performance of a storage unit is capable of improving a utilization rate of storage, reducing the total cost of ownership (Total cost of ownership, TCO for short) and effectively avoiding a performance problem of a database, so the I/O performance of the storage unit is a major consideration in the TPC-C test.
At present, I/O balance deployment is capable of fully exerting the I/O performance of the storage unit, so database manufacturers and storage manufacturers both have I/O balance deployment solutions for database and storage. For example, some manufacturers implement I/O balance deployment by using automatic storage management (Automatic Storage Management, ASM for short) of an oracle (oracle) database (database). Specifically, an individual disk group is created on a group of independent disks, so as to implement I/O balance of a single disk group. However, an existing I/O balance deployment solution is to perform complete balance deployment on data, that is, absolute balance deployment, so large storage space of the disk is occupied, and it is difficult to analyze a specific hotspot table and hotspot data.